


【朱白rps】未完待续

by IvanGian



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanGian/pseuds/IvanGian





	【朱白rps】未完待续

上次见到白宇，已经是几年前的事了。  
五年未见倒也算不上陌生，毕竟朱一龙没错过他的任何一部剧或是电影。只是他比屏幕里看上去还要清瘦些，人又高，M码的衬衫套在身上松松垮垮，胡子拉碴的不拘小节一如既往。

白宇提着行李远远看到他，笑起来眼睛弯弯的冲他挥手。  
“哎龙哥龙哥龙哥，快过来帮帮我。”  
和以前一样，像道蛮不讲理的光，靠近就要被灼伤。

他觉得自己矫情，白宇是个小太阳可以给那么多人带去温暖，亲人朋友爱人，甚至粉丝，可被烫到了的不就我一个。  
要怪就怪自己是块冰，还是块空心的，稍遇到热就土崩瓦解。

白宇上个剧有人误工拖了进度没能按预计的时间杀青，进组晚了几天。朱一龙还记得官宣后那些狂喜乱舞的，和他一样拥有一个不可复制的盛夏的姑娘们，在开机那天一片哀鸿遍野。

「早就be了3202了cp狗怎么还没死绝」  
「不是有爆料说俩人不和吗，再说这么多年都没交集再拍个戏也不过是陌生人罢辽」  
「你们到底在期待什么，开机见面了然后他们一脸大写的不熟就开心了？」

朱一龙向来很少去看粉丝的留言。演员是他的工作，演好每个角色是他的本职，粉丝是观众，任走任留不强求。  
他不像白宇那么七窍玲珑心整天哄着那帮小姑娘开心，还要叫她们不要太爱他多爱自己。  
那天刷起微博无非也是想得到个答案

为什么？是真的就那么不想见他吗？  
我以为我们至少还是朋友。

 

新电影是个民国背景的谍战片，正剧，大制作，团队从导演摄影到编剧都是一流。俩人一夜爆红之后挑本子的眼光都不错，业务能力过关安安静静不作妖自然路人缘也过得去，算得上准一线。  
只是被同时邀请试镜是没想到的。他们像是两条遥远的斜线在冥冥中走向相交，那段时间名字都是黏在一起的，双人邀约多的令人发指，只是为了彼此都好再没同时出现过。五年过去，又从相交处渐行渐远，朱一龙想着他们这辈子大概就这样走向不同的终点了。

可他也想过走向同一个终点的。  
他曾短暂的拥有过白宇，于是天真的幻想了一辈子。

“龙哥我们去吃饭吧，我都要饿死了。”  
他不知道白宇怎么做到如此的若无其事，好像他们之间什么都没发生过真的只是表面的兄弟一样。朱一龙掐了烟，白宇的视线顺着他的手落到面前的烟盅，烟蒂已经积满了一小摊。  
他皱起眉，声音都带上了不自在，一句话嚼了半天才吐出来。  
“抽太多烟对身体不好。”

朱一龙想起那时候的小孩不讲道理的很。明明自己也有烟瘾，从他口腔里细细密密舔了一圈以后还叫他戒烟。  
确实他现在也没立场说这样的话了。

“平时不抽这么多的。”  
是谎话。工作的时候还好，昼夜不分的轮轴转，一天就四五个小时睡眠总能累的倒头就睡。可休息的时候惯性失眠，那感觉实在过于沉闷煎熬，压的人喘不过气。然后他就会爬起来点支烟，翻白宇的剧看，看他的喜怒哀乐，爱恨情仇，一举一动都那么生动。除了隔着个冷冰冰的屏幕，过着与他无关的人生。

白宇的双手交叠在一起搓着手指，朱一龙知道，这是他紧张时候下意识的小动作。他这个人慢热，采访综艺总是不怎么自在，手就不老实。白宇笑他面对镜头这么多年了还这样，就学那些小动作来逗他，后来学着学着自己也不知怎么就习惯了。

白宇进组头天就是夜戏，收工的晚。这地方挺偏，只有个24小时的面馆还开着。  
深秋夜里的温度低，于是点了两份汤面。朱一龙记得白宇不喜欢香菜，以前一起吃面的时候总扔他碗里。他其实也不喜欢，但每次都只顾着看白宇吃了，说起来都不记得自己碗里的是什么味道。

他吃相很好，看起来很香又不至于狼吞虎咽。嚼东西的时候脸颊微微鼓起，呼噜噜的热气蒸在睫毛上，唇上还沾着晶亮的汤汁，探出红润的舌尖像极了舔奶的小猫。  
朱一龙不太敢抬头了，只盯着自己碗里油亮的红汤默数起葱花的数量。

他什么都没变，只是现在把香菜挑到纸巾上团起来丢掉而不是塞他碗里了。

“最近过的怎么样？”  
其实这是挺生疏的一句话，这句话递出来就摆明俩人不熟要从客套开始寒暄了。但白宇是个怕冷场的人，他不像他哥可以在冻结的空气里泰然自若，说白了是有点尴尬癌。  
他想过无数次和朱一龙重逢的场景，无一例外都觉得可以自如的开场。不过就是从玩笑开始逗逗他，然后对方就会奶笑着倒到他肩上。

可白宇这才发现时间真是种可怕的东西，能抹平记忆里的一切温度。朱一龙虽然还像是以前一样，安静的坐在那里就自带疏离，他却觉得比初次见面还要遥远了。

“挺好的。”  
朱一龙抬头看了他一眼，复又垂下去像是碗里有什么珍馐美味，长睫毛和额前的刘海都温顺的垂着。  
白宇被噎的没了音，哪怕是加一句你呢都能续写，对方显然没陪他尬聊的意思，话题直接走向终结。

成年男人吃一碗面条顶多需要十分钟。既不喝酒叙旧也不吹牛逼，二十分钟后他们又走上了偏僻的静街。  
是真的冷，虽不是冬天的凉风吹过也挺刺骨的。白宇裹紧身上薄薄的短外套聊胜于无，想抱肩膀缩脖子又觉得在前男友面前过于没形象，吸吸鼻子直起腰板下定决心任风雨来袭我自岿然不动。

“明天记得多穿点，这几天降温了。”  
若是五年前，朱一龙大概会把自己身上的外套脱下来，虽然他更想没脸没皮的把人裹到怀里，不过对方比他还高3cm，想想那个画面大概会很滑稽。

回程不算远，漫不经心的走着十几分钟也就到了。可相对无言这段路就显得格外漫长，朱一龙突然有点后悔刚没接着他的话聊下去了。

“晚安”  
白宇住的靠里侧，朱一龙比他先到，道别的话刚出口却看到对方跟他一起停下了。  
白宇被他带着疑问的目光看的略显局促，抬手摸了摸鼻尖。  
“这么久不见，不请我进去坐坐？”

如果没看错的话，他是皱了皱眉吗？  
“这么晚了，明早还要工作，早点休息吧。”朱一龙没给他想要的答案，温温吞吞的回了个充分的理由拒绝。  
白宇比谁都清楚这结果是他自找的，可没想到还是会被挫败感淹没。

面前的门和他的心一样，都不再向他敞开了。

 

“龙哥早啊。”  
第二天片场见面的时候，白宇就像前晚的尴尬从未存在过，又恢复了那副自来熟的样子。朱一龙再次体会到，他可真是善于和人打好关系，哪怕是旧情人。

他昨晚失眠，辗转了大半夜也没能睡着，最后为了不影响第二天工作只能吃两片安眠药强行入眠。只是这几小时的睡眠质量实在不怎么样，半梦半醒间被说不上好坏的梦境折磨的早上起来还是顶着两个重重的黑眼圈。

“...早”  
他其实想说老白早啊，或是小白。可话到嘴边他才发现，哪个称呼他都叫不出口。

那么亲昵的叫法从来都不符合他的性格。朱一龙对自己相识多年的老友都是连名带姓的叫大名，或左不过是有点搞笑的外号。他和白宇从一开始就亲密过了头，篡改了他所有慢热的循序渐进。

他没想到白宇还真是契而不舍，明明剧组里打成一片的人那么多，每天还是雷打不动的来找他。只是不再试图挑起话题，除了必要的交流外没一句废话。只是安安静静的和他一起吃饭，走路，偶尔谈谈戏，然后道个晚安。

朱一龙想起看过的白宇跟他发小和朋友相处的视频，周围如果热闹的话他就做个倾听者，而其他人如果安静了他就会话唠起来热场。有人说这是性格里没安全感的一种体现，难以接受冷空气。  
有没有安全感他不知道，但和自己待一块儿每天开启静音模式很难受一定是真的。分手分的干脆的是他，多年未曾联系的也是他。那么现在他是想挽回一个并不怎么适合做朋友的老朋友吗？

朱一龙踌躇半天终于在刷卡进门前一秒叫住了白宇，走廊里的回音显得他声音空荡荡的。白宇从远处回过头，眼睛还是晶晶亮亮，昏暗的长廊里灯光交错间给他一种时空回溯的错觉，仿佛未曾分开过。  
他叹了口气，说，我们谈谈。

“嗯？要对戏吗？”  
白宇多么通透的一个人，必然早就看出他纠结错落的心绪，可他又多么狡猾，什么也不说只等他迈出一步，等他努力保持的礼貌疏离土崩瓦解。

“...白宇。”  
他艰难的开口，明明不是什么难以启齿的话。他想问你到底想要什么，若是普通朋友的话大可不必勉强自己天天腻在一块儿。腹稿打了三圈，最后却只剩下了，  
“我这么高冷，你总和我在一起不难受吗？”

白宇像是思索一样歪了歪头，眯起眼睛笑了。  
“哥哥，你看不出来吗，我在追你。”

朱一龙感觉几天下来积攒的火气一下就涌上了，他凭什么...凭什么还能若无其事的说出这样的话，可他更气自己竟想要当真。

被抓进房里的时候白宇暗地里舔了舔唇，他觉得渴，又有种计谋得逞的愉快。  
哪怕这次是从性开始，他还可以慢慢告诉他爱。

可朱一龙把他抓进来以后什么都没做，手死死的攥着像是在极力忍耐着。白宇看向他总是温润如水的眼睛，现在却关着个即将脱困的猛兽，深深呼吸后又用理智栓回了笼里。

“所以你后悔了？”  
他得咬着后槽牙才能控制住眼睛不去发涩，朱一龙觉得自己太没出息，这么多年了情绪还是能轻易被他的一句话左右。

“我不后悔，重来一次，我想那时候还是会分手。”  
白宇摇摇头，小心翼翼的偷瞄他愈发阴沉的脸色，试探着凑近在他唇上亲了亲。

太过火了。

他扣住面前蜻蜓点水的轻吻后就想离开的人，死死卡着后颈凶狠的吻他，或者说是撕咬更为适合。  
压抑的情绪一旦破个口，汹涌的像是开闸的洪水。白宇被他亲的喘不过气，咬破的唇上传来刺痛，亏他在混沌的脑海里还留了片空地去想明天上班该怎么解释。

分开的时候牵出淫靡的线藕断丝连，距离近的呼吸间有种水乳交融的错觉。朱一龙的手还扣在他脖子上，从后颈滑到前侧，虚虚扣着手指，紧皱着眉头一股要掐死他的架势。

白宇抬手擦了擦嘴角，而后抓住他的手腕拿下来握在手心，轻轻叹了口气。  
“我们如果不分手，谁都不会好过。”

那时候在一起就像干柴烈火，烧的理智都退让三分。同款，掐点，隐晦在字里行间的深情，想告诉全世界却不能为人所知，偷情般隐秘又愉快。  
一夜爆红带来的是被无数双眼睛盯着，已经足够小心翼翼，可偶尔免不了情难自禁，人之常情，谁都不能免俗。

照片送到工作室手里的时候白宇沉默了很久，那是张模糊的在车内接吻的照片，甚至都看不清脸。对方说手里有更大的底料，没直接曝光而是送到工作室摆明了只想拿钱。

拿人钱财替人消灾，对方收了钱交出底片，那些图片视频一点一点浇灭心头的火焰，让沉睡在美妙梦境中的理智终于回归。  
纸终究是包不住火的，有一就会有二，我们真的能保证每次都完美解决吗？

那天的气氛很沉，白宇很少这么安静。到住的地方的以后朱一龙轻轻开口，甚至带了点微不可闻的慌。  
“我以后会更小心一点的。”

他一双桃花眼眼尾却是下垂的弧度，所以本该是风流多情的那双眼垂下的时候就显得可怜无辜。他甚至把责任都揽到自己身上，让白宇一路上的盘算都要溃不成军。  
可白宇现在太清醒了，一直逃避着的问题如此凛冽的摆在面前，他不得不面对，不得不放弃。

他知道朱一龙有多爱他的工作，有多想好好演戏做一个世上留名的好演员。十年磨砺锋利出，终于熬到出头之日的时候，未来可期，他不能毁了他。

爱这东西本该是让人幸福快乐飞上云端的，而不是从云端跌落。为一人与世界为敌固然听起来美妙，可太沉重了，人生不是剧本不是小说，只有一次，那是活生生摆在面前的现实。  
只为了所谓爱情牺牲一切的话，还能支撑多久？

分手炮打的前所未有的激烈。朱一龙怕是最后一次，白宇知道是最后一次。他们不知道做了多久，甚至连套子都不想再去拆，内射的时候白宇整个人都微微发抖着攀上他的肩，在上面留了个深深的牙印几乎见血。朱一龙掐着他的腰顶的更深，像是就想要这样钉住他的身体刻到骨髓里。

第二天早上睁眼的时候白宇果然不在了，就和他预料的一样，紧紧圈在怀里睡去也不能改变什么。朱一龙还隐秘的希望他只不过是想分开一段时间冷静一下，摸过手机收件箱里冰冷的三个字直接掐灭他天真的想法。

「分手吧」

其他祝福的话只会伤人，这点心照不宣也算是一种默契。他能理解白宇为什么选择分手，只是他早已准备好面对所有的风雨，白宇既然不想，他不能强迫他一起。

 

现下这种情景是朱一龙从未想过，也不敢想的。  
午夜梦回耽于情欲的时候，他幻想的也不过是白宇从前的样子。他不能去想后来的他过着怎样的生活，和谁恋爱，如何温存，那些片段哪怕是浮光掠影，也足够杀死他百遍。  
白宇现在含着他的性器，拿眼睛湿漉漉的向上瞧他，比记忆和幻想里的一切画面都要煽情生动，把他的心脏整个摧枯拉朽。

他的口活算不上好，甚至有些生疏青涩。毕竟两人恋爱的时候也聚少离多，实在没什么时间开发新鲜的玩法。  
短时间内缴械着实有些丢脸，朱一龙忍耐了太久了，从亲他开始就硬的发疼。白宇为他做着这样的事，只是这个念头就足够让他兴奋。他轻柔的擦掉对方嘴角溢出的浊液，摸了摸和从前一样毛茸茸手感颇佳的后脑勺。  
“吐掉吧。”

白宇对他眨眨眼，喉结滑动就那么咽了下去。他还没怎么样，却给朱一龙闹了个大红脸。

自然是没做全套的，明早还要上班是其一，没有避孕套润滑是其二，最后亲亲蹭蹭也就睡了。白宇蜷在他怀里，明明比他还要高的一个大男人缩起来却是小小一团。朱一龙想爬起来抽支烟，整理整理混沌的大脑，为何就这样稀里糊涂的重新开始。

可他有点累了，白宇的头发蹭在颈侧，呼吸均匀绵长，安静的睡脸让他觉得岁月静好。朱一龙又将他环的紧了点，低头闻到他发间洗发水的清香味道，阖上眼，五年来睡的从未这样安稳。

 

-end-


End file.
